Hormonal Needs
by Anku9321
Summary: What happens when L and Light both have hormonal needs that they need to have satistfied. LxLight one shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Alright here it is my first yaoi story ever! Yay me! This is an LxLight Lemon one shot! Don't like yaoi? Then don't read this! This takes place a couple days after Light and Misa get released and Light doesn't have his memories of the Death Note. Enjoy!~

- - -

"Light come look at this," L commanded. Light sigh and stood up.

It had been 2 weeks since L had released both Misa and Light from there confinement. However Light and Misa weren't fully free. Misa had cameras all over her house so that L could watch her to see if she would do any "Kira" like stuff and Light was chained to L. Light looked at L's computer monitor. Misa was sitting on the edge of her bath tub with her feet in the water and towel wrapped around her body, just staring at her reflexion in the water.

"What am I supposed to be observing?" Light asked.

"Oh!!!" Misa yelled frustrated, slapping the water with her hands. "I miss my Light! I want my Light!" Misa complained as she hit the water harder. Light sighed. "Light! Light!! Light!!!"

"She's been at this for about 30 minutes now," L stated. Light just rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should go see her and go out with her."

"I would go out with her but as you can see I'm chained to you!" Light yelled holding up the chain on his wrist.

"If you truly like someone you wouldn't care if anyone was around when you were with them. Maybe you're showing me more of Kira like behaviour." L said.

"For the last time I am not Kira!" Light exclaimed defending himself. "And I would go out with Misa but-" Light began.

L cut him off. "But what? You want to have sex with her or something? I must say that would be awkward for me to be standing there watching you both the whole time. And I will not par-take in a 3-some."

Light's face turned a bright pink as he too became frustrated. L smirked at Light's embarrassment. "So I take it you do want to have sex?"

"No I never said that!" Light exclaimed his face becoming a darker pink by the second.

"Well you're awfully quiet about the subject."

"We all have hormonal needs don't we! Maybe I just need mine to be satisfied!"

"Hm..." L mumbled.

"Of course I wouldn't have sex with a person right on the first date," Light said.

"Is that a fact?" L challenged looking up at Light.

"Yes of course it is! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Light asked. "I don't just go around having sex with people after the first date!"

"People? Does that mean that Light-kun is bisexual then?" L asked with a hint of humor.

Light's face became beat red. "No! I mean well why does it matter to you! It's none of your business!"

L chuckled.

"What's so funny L?!"

All of a sudden, L pulled the chain downward and Light fell forward. L caught Light and held him in his arms. Before Light had time to register what was going on, L had crushed his lips against Light's lips. L's tongue snaked its way into Light's mouth and surprisingly, Light opened his mouth wider. Light grabbed the L's sleeve, trying to make him go further into his mouth. Their tongues fought of dominance. Light pulled away, gasping for much needed air as he and the L both began panting.

"What was that?" Light asked, blushing while still being held in L's arms.

"You said you had hormonal needs," L said as he leaned down towards Light, kissing his neck. A small shiver ran down Light's spine, he even let out a small moan. This pleased L. "But these clothes are bothersome." L said tugging at Light's shirt.

"Maybe we'd be more comfortable in the bedroom," Light suggested.

"I suppose Misa will be fine for about an hour or two," L smiled down at Light as he released Light from his grasp. Both of them tried to get up to their room as quickly as they can while stopping about every 5 seconds for a kiss.

Light reached the door first. L pinned him up against the door and crushed his lips onto Light again for a heated kiss. Light reached down to find the doorknob. He turned the knob and the door flew open. Light stumbled backwards with L but luckily, Light maintained his balance. Light pulled away from the kiss and frowned.

"This chain is rather bothersome too. Maybe we should take it off for a while," Light suggested again. L hesitated, unsure if that was a good idea. He stood there staring at the chain, thinking if he should unlock them.

"I suppose just this one time," L said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver key. Quickly he unlocked the both of them.

The chain didn't even hit the floor before Light got L's shirt off. L pulled off Light's shirt and pushed him on the bed. He laid on top of Light and kissed him once more. Light pinched one of L's nipples as his other hand roamed his naked chest. L moaned into the kiss. Light suddenly flipped L over and now he was the one on top.

"Sorry L, but I'm the one who has real experince in this," Light said with a flirtish grin. "And besides I'm the dominant one."

"Is that a-" Light began kissing down L's neck before L could finish his sentence. L moaned as Light began sucking on him. Light found his way to one of L's nipples and eagerly began sucking on it while his hand pinched the other nipple once more. L let out a strangled moan that Light couldn't tell whether it was pleasure or pain but he didn't care. He was becoming more aroused by the second. L began running his hands through Light's hair as Light began kissing his way down L's stomach, pausing to suck on him every now and then.

"These pants are in the way, we need to remove them," Light said as he quickly unbuttoned L's pants and pulled them down off of him.

Suddenly, L flipped Light over and was on top of him, removing Light's pants faster than Light's mind could register once more. Light's pants down off him as the detective began to suck on one of Light's nipples. "I..Thought..I..Was..The..Dominant..One," Light managed to say through his newly obtained pleasure L was giving him.

L stopped and looked up at Light who was staring him dead in the eyes. "There's no way I will be the submissive one," L said smiling. Light tried to flip L over once more but L held down his hands and began kissing Light passionately. Light closed his eyes and got lost in the kiss.

"L?" Light asked opening his eyes to see the detective was gone. Before Light could sit up to see where the detective was, L was back on top of Light. L grabbed one of Light's wrists and put the hand cuff on it. Quickly, he put the chain through the small gap in the head board, grabbed Light's other wrist and hand cuffed him to the bed. "L!" Light cried out, annoyed at the hand cuffs.

L chuckled darkly. "Now you have no choice but to be my bitch!" Before Light could say anything, L pulled Light's boxers off and gripped Light's erection firmly. Light squeezed his eyes shut. L brought his face down and began licking the tip of Light's erection. This caused Light to let out a quiet moan. L smiled and began teasing Light.

"L that's not fair!" Light complained.

"Beg."

"What?"

"If you want this then beg for it," L said sternly. Light remained quiet as L still teased him.

"L!" Light yelled frustrated.

"Yes Light?" L said, never stopping licking Light.

"Please!!"

"Please what Light-kun?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME!"

L smiled triumphantly and put Light into his mouth and began sucking on him.

"Mm..L.." Light moaned. L began gently squeezing one of Light's balls as Light got deeper and deeper into L's mouth. "Oh! L!" L began to suck more forcefully, even swirling his tongue around Light as his hand never seized to gently squeeze Light's ball.

"My, My Light you're getting pretty hard," L teased still sucking on Light. Light began pulling on the chains and bucked his hips into L. This made L gag and stop momentarily. Light began to whimper. L smiled, wondering how many more noises could he get out of Light. "How about a little sixty-nine action?" L asked.

L turned his body around faster than Light could reply. L began pumping Light as Light began eagerly sucking on him. Both L and Light let out throaty moans. Light pulled on the chains, desperately wanting to pump L as L was pumping him. Light didn't care anymore and started moving his head back and forth making L fuck into his mouth. L moaned very loudly as he gripped Light's erection harder and started pumping Light faster.

L couldn't take it anymore and flipped himself back upright, causing Light to whimper once more. L pushed Light's legs apart more than they were and propped Light up so he had a clear acesses to his entrance.

"Ah!" Light cried as L began pushing him inside of Light. Light grimaced at the pain but L didn't move so that Light could get used to the feeling.

"Ugh Light.." L moaned as he began moving slow. "You're so tight and hot!"

"L!" Light cried out as waves of pleasure washed over Light. Satisfied at finding Light's sweet spot, L began thrusting into Light as the room became filled with grunts and moans. "Oh yes! Yes L! Fuck! Fuck me!"

L grabbed Light's cock and began pumping it once more. This caused Light to moan louder than before.

"Cum for me Light," L said staring down at Light. Light had his eyes squeezed shut tighter than before with his face twisted with pleasure. "Cum for me my _Light-kun_."

"L!!" Light exclaimed, cumming. L let out a high pitched moan and also came inside of Light. L collapsed onto Light, both of them panting and sweating. They laid there like that for another minute or so. "Can you please remove these hand cuffs now L?" L smiled and took off the hand cuffs. Light wrapped his arms around L.

"Looks like you are the kind of guy that has sex and we haven't even had a first date," L said playfully. Light blushed again. "Are your hormonal needs satisfied?" L asked.

"Mm..." Light said. "Never felt better!"

"Oh but I'm sure you will feel something in the morning." L said squeezing Light's ass cheeks.

Light chuckled. "I don't care as long as it was you who did it." L sighed and got up. He began putting his clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" Light asked hugging L from behind.

"You should get some rest, I on the other hand have to check up on how little Misa is doing," L said pulling his pants on. He playfully pushed Light back onto the bed and laid on top of him, kissing him passionately. After a minute they broke apart gasping for air. L got up and pulled the covers over Light's body and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Light smiled. "Well I guess I am very tired." Light rolled over so that he could watch what L was doing as L sat on the floor opening his lap top.

"LLLIIIGGHHHHTTT!!!!" Misa screamed. L and Light covered there ears at that sound. Misa was out of the bath tub and sitting on her bed throwing a tantrum.

"That has to be the most annoying sound in the world..." L stated. Light nodded in agreement.

Soon watching Misa got boring so L reached up and began stroking Light's cock. Light let out soft moans as L's touch sent him into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

- - -

Ha ha! That was my very first Lemon! Like it? Please Review and thanks for reading! *Gives you a big hug for reading!* ;)


End file.
